Time of Your Life
by lvPayne
Summary: Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor. Finally updated.
1. Another Turning Point

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Alexia Estela, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a movie director, but has directed music videos for exclusive celebrities.

** Takes place during sophamore year.

* * *

**

Taylor Brooklyn Walter slowly walked out of the airport terminal. She was not having a good day. Her flight to Minnesota had been delayed by two hours. Her seat was in front of some snot nosed eight year old, who was constantly kicking it. She was positive her guitar was way out of tune, and to top off the list she had no idea who was picking her up.

She shook her head in frustration as she tried looking for someone who she could recognize in the large crowed. She was tired of being bumped into and swore under her breath as someone accidentally smacked her with his or her bag.

_I swear if I get pushed around one more time, I'll go postal on that person._

She was knocked down roughly from behind, and fell flat on her face. She was about to jump up and tackle that person when two people helped her up.

She looked up at her helpers and smiled as she adjusted her denim mini skirt, "Thank you for your help."

She looked at her helpers, which were a pretty blonde girl and a tall boy with a cowboy hat. They both wore a nametag that said, "Hello, my name is…" according to their tags the girl was Julie, and the boy was Dwayne.

The Taylor brushed her chestnut colored hair out of her eyes, as Julie spoke up "Are you Taylor Walter?"

Taylor nodded "That would be me"

Dwayne stuck out his hand "I'm Dwayne, and this here is Julie."

Taylor shook both of their hands "So, you guys are also going to Eden?"

They nodded and Dwayne helped her with her luggage. They walked out of the terminal, and out to the cool Minnesota fresh air.

Julie walked next to Taylor, as Dwayne led the way. "You're the last one to get here, so the first shuttle left with 2/3's of the other out of state students."

Taylor nodded her head "I'm sorry you guys had to wait for so long, but the stupid flight was delayed."

Julie smiled "It's no problem, most of our flights were delayed as well."

The trio walked up to a group of 8 students and two adults.

The two adults stepped forward and shook Taylor's hand; an aging red head introduced herself as Mrs. Smith, the residence hall director. The other was a slender brunette who introduced herself as the director of student life. Taylor smiled at them.

Dwayne and a small Asian boy helped load her luggage into the shuttle; Taylor thanked them and followed them into the bus. Julie asked if she wanted to sit next to her and Taylor nodded.

Julie scooted into the window seat, and Taylor slipped off her guitar bag and sat down. On the seats across from her sat Dwayne and a handsome Latino. The Latino smiled at her and leaned over, took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Hola Hermosa, my name is Luis. Would you honor me with your name?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and smirked before replying in perfect Spanish "Hola nino tonto, mi nombre es Taylor Walter. Mucho gusto."

Luis raised an eyebrow, and smirked "A fellow Latina. Nice. So, where are you from?"

Dwayne, Julie, and the two guys sitting in front of Julie and Taylor, named Russ and Ken turned to hear. "Well, I'm from Los Angeles," She said pointing to my Dodgers softball T-shirt "My mom was from Honduras, and my father is from Connecticut."

The others nodded and Ken looked at her with question "What do you mean was?"

Taylor sighed and rubbed her thumb ring with her index finger "My mom passed away when I was six. I grew up with my father, who is Caucasian, and he made sure I learned about both my heritages."

The group nodded in understanding once again.

Taylor looked around observing the quintet. They all seemed to know one another.

"So, how do you guys know each other?"

The group smiled and Julie answered, "We all played on the US hockey team a few years ago at the Junior Goodwill Game's."

A look of recognition washed over Taylor's face, "Oh, I remember you all. I was pitcher for the US softball team at the JGG. I must admit I was silently cheering for Iceland. Me and Gunnar Stahl, the Iceland captain had a thing going on."

The group laughed and shook their heads in disbelief. The ride to Eden Hall Academy was filled with stories of the Junior Goodwill Games.


	2. A Fork Stuck in the Road

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life at Eden. Some will find love in unexpected places, make friends, and lend a helping hand. May become a trilogy. I'm horrible at summaries. Takes place sophomore year.

Shout Outs:

**Lissie:** First off Alexia isn't a Mary Sue (at least at the moment. Who knows what may happen later). I define a Mary Sue as a perfect character. It is far to early in the fanfic to even try to define Alex as a Mary Sue. Second of all Mary Sues have been around since the dawn of writing, yet no one ever criticized them. I do admit some Mary Sue's are overly perfect. But as the story progress's you'll see that Alex is far from perfect. Thanks for the review.

**Nottshockeygirl99:** Thanks for the review. Yeah Alex was a traitor. LOL. I'm glad you liked that.

* * *

Taylor stood in the doorway and looked at the dorm room. It was 2:00 p.m. and she had finished unpacking all her things. The room was your standard dorm room. She was lucky that Julie had been her assigned roommate. They both got along well, and their personalities balanced.

Julie was the somewhat quiet, studious girl. Taylor was the more outgoing, energetic girl. Taylor grabbed her black-rimmed glasses (A.N. Like the ones Rivers Cuomo, the lead singer of Weezer, wears). She grabbed a city guidebook and began to check out what the Minnesota scene was like.

"Let see," Taylor said out loud, "Indoor hockey. Um, there's roller hockey. Peewee hockey games played weekly."

Taylor shook her head and skipped to the music section. Just then Julie burst into the room and jumped onto her own bed.

Taylor put down the guide and looked over at Julie who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Earth to Jules. What are you thinking about?"

Julie flipped onto her back and sighed, "I was just thinking about my family. I miss them."

Taylor nodded "I miss my dad. But I'm not going to miss his stupid new girlfriend."

Julie turned to look at Taylor, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your dad's girlfriend? Is she a bitch or something?"

Taylor looked up at the ceiling "She's a stupid, gold-digging, whore! I hate her and all her stupid model mannerisms." She sat up and unconsciously started squeezing her pillow till her knuckles tuned white.

Julie sat up as well "I get the feeling you don't like her."

Taylor laughed, "I despise her. She's a plastic bimbo who my dad met at the VMA's. I swear ever since she saw him she's wanted to get into his pants, get famous, and steal his money."

Julie looked over at the bitter girl "I hope you don't mind me saying this but it seems like your father knows what he's getting himself into."

"All my father wanted at the beginning was a nice piece of ass. But she brainwashed him." Taylor said bluntly

Julie looked down at the ground uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor, who visibly relaxed "Listen, I'm sorry I lost my cool. I just, really dislike her."

Julie nodded "It's okay. But you seemed okay with the thought of your dad just wanting a sexual relationship with his 'plastic bimbo.'"

Taylor laughed and shook her head "Sex isn't a big deal."

Julie looked at her incredulously.

Taylor laughed, "I was raised by a parent who strongly believes that you don't have to be in love to have sex. And I believe him. Falling in love is such a tedious process and it's pointless it never lasts. I mean my mom and dad dated for three years before they got married. They divorced two years later and both of them were in and out of a bunch of relationships after that. That is enough proof for me to know that my dad is right."

Julie shook her head "I don't know…"

Taylor cut her off "I'm not trying to preach to you, I'm just expressing my ideas."

Julie looked at the ceiling for a while, before turning back to look at Taylor. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a virgin?"

Taylor spaced out for a while "No I'm not. I lost it when I was twelve. To a guy who told me he loved me. He made me think I returned his "feelings"

And told me the only way I could prove that I "loved" him was to have sex with him. So I did for about a month. Then he dumped me because his friends found out I was 12 ½ years old."

"How old was he?"

"He was about to be 16."

Julie looked at Taylor with pity, "Was he the only one?"  
Taylor shook her head "Pretty soon word spread and about it, and I was hounded by guys. I was portrayed as being promiscuous and being a nymphomaniac. In the past year and a half I've only had sex with two other guys. I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me."

Julie got up and sat next to Taylor "Don't worry, I don't think any less of you."

Taylor smiled "Thanks. Hey, I saw a burger joint a couple of blocks away from here. Why don't we go grab a burger with the guys?"

Julie smiled "I think that's a great idea, I'm starved!"

The two girls got up and left the room in search of the guys.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter seems pointless now, but its purpose will be shown later. Sorry it took so long.**


	3. Time Grabs You by the Wrist

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life at Eden. Some will find love in unexpected places, make friends, and lend a helping hand. May become a trilogy. I'm horrible at summaries. Takes place sophomore year.

Shout Outs:

Yaaamish: Thanks for the reply Jamie. The romance, if there even is one, will not be cheesy (knock on would) and will not be revealed till much later in the fic. I kind of want Taylor to be the anti-hero. So I'm trying to make her the character the reader either loves or hates. I'll try to write longer chapters.

I just realized that I forgot to add Portman in the first chapter, so he'll show up in this chapie. I also changed it so that the story takes place in 2004.

* * *

The next day Taylor got up early. She quickly threw on a white softball tee with red sleeves, red soffe (it's a cheer brand. They are super comfy) shorts, and put on some running shoes. She combed her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste from her shower caddy. She opened the door and walked to the community bathrooms that all the girls on her floor shared.

When she walked into the bathroom she wasn't surprised to find it empty. Only three girls from her floor, including her, had already moved in. The in state student athletes would be moving in tomorrow which was two weeks and a half before the beginning of school. All athletes grade 10 through 12 had to participated in Eden's athletic training camp.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

She grabbed her stuff and dropped it of in her and Julie's room. Julie was still asleep, which didn't surprise her since it was barely 5:40. She decided not to wake her and grabbed her softball bag, and headed to the track.

It was a bit chilly outside, but she didn't mind. The only sound that could be heard was the pitter-patter of her feet, as she walked over the dewy grass. The sun still had not risen, which she was glad for. She made it to the track and saw that it too was empty. She opened her softball bag and pulled out a beach towel and laid it down on the wet grass. She sat down on the towel and stretched for about ten minutes before standing up and running onto the track. As she was running she set the timer on her watch for twenty minutes, hoping to put in at least three miles before the timer went off.

As she ran she thought about how her afternoon went the day before. The out of state JV hockey team had been so funny. They had her laughing nonstop. They were quite a group. They had talked about their previous year at Eden, and filled her in on all the events of their freshmen year. She especially was entertained by the whole JV vs. Varsity aspect of the year. It turned out that things had scarcely calmed down after the showdown. The majority of the varsity team still held a grudge against the Ducks. Rick Riley, who Julie had said was a senior last year, was going to be one of the coaches at the camp; which basically meant Luis was screwed.

She paused her train of thought and realized that she had just finished her first mile. The sun was starting to rise and she continued running till she heard the timer go off.

"3.5 miles isn't to bad for 20 minutes." She thought out loud before once again grabbing her gear and heading towards the bating cages. She was the only out of state softball player, so the bating cages were hers for the whole day. Breakfast would be served in an hour so she decided to practice for fifteen minutes, and then go take a shower and grab a bite to eat.

When she entered the bating cages she heard her cell phone go off. She quickly reached into one of her softball bags pockets and pulled it out. She flipped it open and saw it was a call from her dad. She decided she might as well talk to him so she pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweet pea. How's it going in Edina?" Her father sounded tired.

"It's great so far. I've already gotten to meet new people. And my roomie and I get along well. So how's… where are you at anyway?"

She could hear her father chuckle "I'm in New York today. Natasha and I are here for her photo shoot."

At the mere mention of that woman's name Taylor's face contorted in anger "Oh wow that's great dad. I've got a thing to do. And I don't want you to keep princess Tasha waiting."

She was about to hang up when her father's voice rose "Brooklyn (her dad calls her that) why don't you like her. She's nice to you. She even bought you those Marc Jacobs pumps you have been raving about, and the Dooney & Bourke purse you…"

"Tell her to return them. I really don't want anything from or you for the matter! Just stay out of my life!"

"Brookl-" Taylor hung up before he could continue.

She threw her phone into her bag and snatched her bat from it. She started the pitching machine and swung hard at the incoming ball. She hit it hard and the ball crashed into the opposing fence. This went on for twenty minutes. Her velocity increasing whenever her phone went off. Finally exhaustion overcame her and she turned the machine off. She numbly packed her things and headed back to the dorms.

Her body was covered in sweat and her hair was plastered against her forehead. Her clothes clung on to her body.

When she finally reached her dorm room she threw her door open startling Julie, who at the moment was collecting her toiletries.

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me" cried Julie whose hand was clutching her heart.

"Sorry" Taylor said as she put her bag in her closet. Her phone went off, but she too grabbed her shower caddy.

Julie looked puzzled "Aren't you going to get that?"

Taylor shook her head "No way. It's probably my dad, and he is the last person I want to talk to. Besides Natasha of course."

Julie still looked puzzled till a look of clarity washed over her face "Oh Natasha! The plastic bimbo!"

"Yes young grasshopper" Taylor said as she and Julie exited the room. On their short trip to the bathroom Taylor filled her in on her father and hers conversation.

Julie shook her head "so you're turning down a pair of shoes and a purse you've wanted because she bought them for you?"

Taylor walked into a shower stall "It's a matter of pride. If I accept her gifts then she would think I'm finally accepting her. And there is no way I'm ever going to give my blessings on that relationship."

Julie, who was in her own stall rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's your deal."

Twenty Minutes Later at the Mess Hall

Julie and Taylor were in line grabbing their breakfast. Julie and Taylor settled for decent looking over-easy eggs, two strips of bacon, toast and a glass of O.J. They easily spotted the guys and sat down with them.

"Morning guys." Julie said in unison. The guys mumbled their greetings, and it was easy to see they weren't morning people.

Taylor's shower gave her a new found energy and she hummed as spread strawberry jam on her toast.

Russ glared at her "How in the world can you be so," he stopped to think of a word. Ken jumped in "Vivacious"

Russ turned to Ken "Thank you Ken, not exactly the word I was looking for, but it'll do. How can you be so vivacious this early in the morning?"

Taylor smiled "I've been up since 5:30 am bro."

"Are you crazy?" Russ asked "If you are up that early in L.A. you could be shot!" (This sad but true)

The group shook their heads and held back their laughter.

Dwayne spoke up "It's not that bad Russ. Ah used to wake up at that time to feed the hogs back home."

Everyone bit back their laughter, the last thing the group wanted to do was laugh at Dwayne's expense.

"I'm used it," Taylor said in her defense, "Every morning I get up at 5:30. Get dressed, run for twenty minutes, and practice my bating. It's called conditioning"

"And that's what we all should be doing, right guys?" A deep voice, that didn't belong to anyone at the table, said.

Everyone turned and saw Dean Portman standing there, with a breakfast tray in his hands. Everyone started talking all at once, and Dean took a seat next to Luis who sat across from Taylor. Luis patted Portman on the back.

"Portman this is Taylor. Taylor this is Portman, he's on our team."

"Hi" Taylor smiled and Dean nodded in reply "Hey"

"What took you so long foo'?" Russ asked

"My flight was cancelled yesterday. I called Fulton, and he said we should go to Adam's pad, he said we could bring friends. His parents are throwing an end of vacation bash."

"Cool," said Luis, "Taylor would you do me the honor of being my date? I mean come on, we'd be the best looking pair there."

Everyone rolled their eyes and Taylor laughed "Whatever. But don't try any funny stuff. Got that?"

* * *

Don't forget to review. Hope you like it?


	4. Directs You Where To Go

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life at Eden. Some will find love in unexpected places, make friends, and lend a helping hand. May become a trilogy. I'm horrible at summaries. Takes place sophomore year.

Chapter notice: The reference to teen vogue isn't just something I threw in for kicks. You'll see why I added that in much later in the story.

Shout Outs:

**luvhockeyboys-21n00**- Thank you for your awesome review. I'm glad you like. A Mary Sue is a character that is a little too perfect. Perfect body. Perfect looks. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect manners and morals. I have little to no problems with Mary Sues. I think that it's fictitious, so let them be perfect. Sure it kind of takes away from the realism of the story… but that is the writer's deal. I just don't like it when people bag on others work.

**Yaaamish**- Thank you for your supper helpful review. I hope you like this chapters length. And I'm happy to here that I'm keeping all characters in character. I tweaked Linda's character. I don't like her much and made her like this for future conflict. I think that Taylor seems a bit Sue-ish in this chapter, but it won't be like that in the future.

Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for my new beta… Yaaamish

(Thunderous applause)

* * *

Portman had called Adam's house earlier to get all the details. Adam informed Portman that it was a pool party, and that it was going to start at 11:30.

Portman had called at 9:30 so that left them two hours to get ready and get there.

As soon as Julie and Taylor had reached their residence hall, Julie ran to on of the payphones sitting in the main corridor.

While dialing she informed Taylor that she was going to call her boyfriend, Scooter. Taylor nodded and motioned that she was going upstairs. Julie nodded and listened for Scooter to pick up.

Taylor walked in to her room. She felt sort of angry at Julie's excitement. It was almost as though she felt jealous.

Taylor shook her head, '_that is so ludicrous.' _ She thought

She quickly walked over to her drawers, opening on of them. She looked inside and rummaged through all her swimsuits (she's from California so she has a bunch of swimsuits) till she found a Dolce & Gabbana bikini. She looked it over. It was her favorite. It was a black halter bikini top with a black hipster bottom. It had been given to her after a photo shoot with her father for Teen Vogue. She shook her head in frustration and slammed her drawer. Just thinking about him made her angry. She then got up and opened her closet. It was mostly filled with vintage tees, jeans, and blazers. Most of her clothes were bought at thrift stores and vintage shops, but some were designer clothes given to her as gifts. She seldom wore those clothes, she never liked rubbing in her fathers wealth.

She looked down at the swimsuit in her hands as it dawned on her that it was a designer label. She debated on whether or not to wear it when Julie burst into the room.

"He's coming! I'm so happy!" Julie twirled around the room before stopping in front of her closet. Taylor had never seen Julie show that much emotion. _I guess this Scooter guy is great._ She looked over at Taylor's suit. "Cute bikini."

"Thanks. I don't know if I should wear it though."

Julie stopped rummaging through her closet, "It'll look great on you. Trust me, wear it."

Taylor nodded in agreement; it was her favorite bikini after all. The two girls rummaged through their closets looking for what to where over their swimsuits.

The out of states stood outside the gates of Eden waiting for Scooter.

Taylor looked over at Julie who seemed really happy that Scooter was going to the party with them. Taylor noticed that Julie had made herself look extra special for the occasion. While getting ready for the party, Taylor had found a red and white hibiscus flower attached to a hairclip in her drawer and gave it to Julie to wear. She let her hair down, parted on the side, and placed the flower by her ear. She applied some lip gloss and a bit of blush, and was wearing denim shorts, and red halter-top. The straps of her red and white hibiscus bikini top sat on her pale shoulders. Taylor had also found a red beaded anklet, and let Julie borrow it, which she wore with red sandals.

Taylor looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing white Dickie shorts, and a black halter-top. She wore black sandals, and had a silver anklet on her left ankle. Her hair was parted to the side and was in a low ponytail. A pair of black-framed sunglasses sat upon her head.

Just then a black Lincoln Navigator pulled up in front of them. The passenger door opened and Julie climbed in as Scooter greeted everyone and told them to get in. He politely kissed Julie on the lips. Dwayne opened the door and climbed into the back as did Russ and Ken. Luis then went in and sat on the middle row, followed by Taylor, and Dean.

"Scooter this is my roommate, Taylor. Taylor this is my boyfriend Scooter."

Taylor and Scooter shook hands.

As the teens drove off to Adam's house Scooter and Julie talked to each other quietly, as the rest of the group talked to each other. Taylor listened to the guys talk about girls back home, and couldn't help but feel out of place. As if sensing her discomfort Scooter asked Taylor a question "Julie tells me you're from LA. I have some family down there. I didn't catch your last name?"

"Walter," she said Scooter nodded

"Her dad is a director." Julie added.

Scooter suddenly hit the breaks, causing Portman to bump heads with Taylor "No way! You mean **The** Tyler Walter is your father?!"

Taylor nodded, her face contorted in pain as she rubbed her head. Julie smacked Scooter.

"Sorry guys."

Portman rolled his eyes and grabbed his head with his hands. "Yeah, whatever man, you're not the on with a concussion."

Everyone laughed as they safely reached Adams house.

Music and laughter could be heard as the teens got out of the car and walked to the door. Ken rang the doorbell, which was promptly opened by Adam himself in a pair of black swim trunks. (A.N. Spunky squeals!)

"Hey guys, you're the last ones to arrive. Come on in."

Everyone steps inside, still amazed by the houses grandeur (all minus Scooter) and greeted Adam with hugs.

"Oh, Adam Banks this is my roommate Taylor Walter. Taylor Walter this is Adam Banks."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Adam said shyly as he extended his hand

Taylor took it and shook it "It's nice to meet you too." She said smiling. The group headed outside.

Outside

There were about 15 people already outside. Connie, Fulton, Charlie, and Linda sat on the edge of the pool. Linda was babbling on about something while Charlie and Connie pretended to listen. Fulton was looking at Averman, Goldberg and Joel (Goldberg's younger brother) play Marco Polo. Averman was it and the Goldberg brothers had just snuck out of the pool. Leaving Averman alone in the pool. Guy was inside the pool talking to a blonde. There were about 6 others lounging in and around the pool, 3 girls and 3 guys. Adam led the group to the pool house. The others had not noticed them yet.

Once inside Adam led Julie and Taylor to the girl's dressing room. Once alone the girls removed their street clothes, and grabbed their towels. Both girls looked great to say the least. They were both slender and toned. Julie looked like the classic All-American girl. Taylor had the California girl look with her sun-kissed tan. They stepped into the pool houses sitting room where Scooter and Luis sat down waiting for them. Julie cleared her throat and both boys quickly jumped to their feet. Their eyes opened wide and their mouths hung open. Julie and Taylor laughed and took them by the arm, before dragging them outside.

The minute the four stepped out Russ and Portman start throwing catcalls.

"Woo. Break me off a piece of that." Russ called out.

The two girls smiled and blushed. All the other guest turned to see what all the ruckus is about. The rest of the out of states joined in on the catcalls as well.

"Come on babes, show us what you're working with!"

The two girls laugh and play around doing a little catwalk. After everything started to settle down Julie led the group over to where Charlie, Fulton, Connie, Linda and Adam sat. Julie and Luis hugged the group. They hadn't seen each other for a month and a half. Scooter waved at everyone. He wasn't that close to his girlfriend's friends.

Luis took Taylor's wrist and pulled her over to his teammates.

"Guy's this is Taylor, Julie's new roommate and my lucky date for the evening," Taylor rolled her eyes at the comment which made the others laugh, "Taylor this is Connie, Fulton, and Charlie. They're on the JV team. Oh, and this is Linda. Charlie's girlfriend."

Taylor smiled and shook their hands, before taking a seat between Adam and Connie. Linda looked at Taylor with a small glare before speaking.

"As I was saying before our… little interruption, I'm going to start a petition at school to…"

Taylor spaced out and looked around her. _ The JV hockey guys are defiantly hot, well most of them anyway. If they are this cute imagine how the rest of the male population at Eden Hall Academy looks like._ She smiled at her thought.

Taylor noticed Connie looking at her bikini intently. Connie noticed this and instantly blushed.

"Is that a Dolce & Gabbana bikini?" Connie asked

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, it was a gi-"

"You know instead of wasting your money on that designer swimsuit, you could have bought one at Wal-Mart and donated the money you saved to a non-profit organization." Linda snapped, interrupting Taylor.

Taylor shook her head and pursed her lips before turning to Linda, with a smirk on her face.

"First of all Linda, this was a gift. Second of all, my father and I donate tens of thousands of dollars to many nonprofits. I have even rescued three of my kittens, my puppy, and my dog from an animal shelter. And lastly, I would never step foot in a Wal-Mart. Why would I buy from a company that exploits third world country workers? That company is making billions off of sweatshop workers in third world countries."

She turned too Adam "Could you show me were I can get a drink?"

"Sure." He answered before getting up. He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it. She got up and they excused themselves, heading over to the snack table. Linda looked stupefied, while the others looked slightly impressed.

Adam turned to look at Taylor "I don't think anyone has every shut her up like that."

Taylor shrugged "I hate people like her. They have this whole 'mightier than thou' personality, and are so judgmental."

"That she is." Adam replied as they reached the snack table.

Adam grabbed two cups "We've got bottled water, Pepsi, Sprite, Iced Tea, Lemonade."

Taylor bit her lip "I think I'll have a glass of lemonade please."

Adam nodded and filled the two glasses with lemonade. He handed her one of the cups.

"Thank you." Taylor said accepting the glass

"Your welcome. Are you hungry? There are some chips and sandwiches and stuff on the table."  
Taylor shook her head "I'm good thanks."

Adam led Taylor over to couple of vacant lounge chairs. He sat down on one while Taylor lay down on the other. Taylor took a sip of her lemonade, before turning to Adam. "So, tell me about yourself Adam. What are your hobbies? What do you do here in Minnesota for fun?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'm fifteen. I like to read, go to school, and play hockey. That's all I really like to do."

Taylor nodded _Well if that isn't the wishy-washiest answer I've ever heard? Okay maybe not wishy-washy, but it definitely lacked character. _

Adam looked over at her, "What about you?"

Taylor bit her lip before speaking, "I too am fifteen and I'm originally from California. I love jamming on my guitar and playing softball. When I'm doing either thing it's like I'm in the zone. It's just me and my game. You know? I also like hanging out with my dad. He's a director. He's got, like, all these kooky ideas that just spring in his mind out of nowhere, at the strangest time. Like one time, we were walking the red carpet and being interviewed when suddenly **snap** a new movie plot jumped in his mind. He just left me and the reporters hanging. He does that a lot." Taylor's smile turned into a frown.

"Do you mean he leaves you hanging?"

"Yeah, he does. I guess I've never really thought about it till now."

Adam nodded his head glumly, "I know the feeling. My da-"

Goldberg, who was standing by the pair, interrupted Adam by yelling **cannonball** at the top of his lungs. He jumped into the water, creating a tsunami-like splash, which soaked both Adam and Taylor. The two stood up and looked at Goldberg, who had just surfaced, with vengeance clearly etched in their face. Goldberg instantly noticed this.

"Come on you guys, I warned you ahead of time. As far as I see it I gave you enough time to run and hide."

Taylor and Adam looked at each other. They shrugged and started to walk away. At seeing this Goldberg visibly relaxed and was about to swim away, when suddenly Taylor and Adam both jumped into the water, and began splashing water at him ferociously.

At the sight of this Charlie stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs "Water fight!"

He and everyone else, minus Linda, jumped into the pool and began splashing water at each other. Charlie noticed Linda was still sitting on the pool's edge. He swam over to her.

"Come on Linda. It's fun," Charlie splashed the water around him with a cheesy grin on his face to emphasize his having fun

Linda shook her head "There is no way I'm partaking in this adolescent display of maturity."

Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes "Fine. Can you give me a hand so I can get up?"

Charlie extended his hand and Linda took it without thinking. Charlie then pulled Linda into the pool. She quickly came up to the surface, sputtering water. She looked really pissed and Charlie cringed at his mistake.

"Charlie, you are such an asshole!" Linda yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped splashing and looked over at the duo. Charlie started to step back and looked around at everyone. Linda turned around and looked at everyone before turning back to Charlie. He looked down at the water.

"I'm really sorry Linda. I had no id-"

Charlie was silenced by a large splash of water. He stood frozen before turning to look at Linda, who had a giant grin on her face.

"Oh, now it's on" He said before splashing water at her. Everyone took this as a sign to continue splashing water at each other. Portman even grabbed Ken at one point and threw him into the air. Dwayne climbed out of the pool without anyone noticing and grabbed his lasso. In fact no one noticed till Averman found himself lassoed. As realization dawned on their faces, Fulton found himself lassoed. Everyone broke away from each other and tried to run away from the cowboy.

Later in the afternoon, a short while after the day's earlier events had settled down, the teens were once again scatter through the yard. Some were lounging by the pool others were grabbing snacks from the snack table. Connie and Taylor were sharing a two-person inner tube and were floating by the shallow end, where most of the other ducks minus Goldberg, Fulton, Dwayne, and Luis; were hanging around at. Charlie had a mini basketball in his hands and was throwing it at the basketball hoop that hung just a little above the pool.

"What should we do now?" Ken asked as he floated on his back.

Everyone shrugged and Julie, who was on Scooters shoulders, smacked the ball away from the hoop. Charlie gave Julie a dirty look, before grabbing the ball back. Suddenly an idea hit Charlie.

"Anyone up for a little game of b-ball?"

Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged.

"Linda, get up on my shoulders."

"Okay…" Linda said as Charlie bent down so she could climb onto his shoulders.

Portman glided over to Taylor "Climb on babe." Taylor rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Portman shook his head "Alright. All right. Please climb on my shoulders Taylor."

Taylor looked satisfied with the request and was about to climb on when Charlie stopped her.

"No way Portman. The last time we played b-ball with you, you were checking everyone left and right. You can be ref. Adam would you mind carrying Taylor?"

"Nah." Answered Adam as he shook his head. He swam over to the inner tube and squatted. Taylor climbed on.

Connie climbed on Russ's shoulders. It was going to be a three on three (or six on six if you counted the guys), Connie, Julie and Taylor against Linda, Cheryl (the girl guy was with) and another girl.

The guest who weren't playing sat around the pool's edge. Averman and Goldberg were acting as the announcers.

"Hey what are your teams names?"

"We're the West Coast Ballers, and those fools over there are the No-Coast Lunatics." Russ yelled out as Taylor high-fived him.

"Hey" Connie, Scooter, and Adam replied in mock hurt.

Russ smiled "No offense guys."

"First to twenty wins," Goldberg said as both teams faced-off, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and Averman brought a water bottle up to his lips in a mock microphone, "Well, Let's get ready to rumble!"

Fifteen minutes later the score was tied, 19-19. Linda had the ball and passed it to Cheryl, but Connie intercepted the ball and threw it to Taylor. Taylor was about to shoot it when Linda lunged at her, smacking her on the face. Taylor turned red and passed the ball to Julie who made the shot. It went in, but everyone remained still.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Linda said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Taylor glared at her, and looked ready to pounce on her.

**

* * *

**

**Dun-Dun-Dun**

What will Taylor do? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Time of your life.


	5. So Make the Best of This Test

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor.

**When we last left off Linda had just "accidentally" slapped Taylor.**

Taylor glared at Linda, and looked ready to pounce on her, but held back. "Yeah. Whatever. It's not like it hurt anyway."

Linda glared back at her, and Taylor hopped of Adam's shoulders and thanked him. Scooter looked over at Taylor and looked at his watch. It was five p.m.

"Umm… we better get going. I promised my mom I'd walk the… dog at six."

The out of state students nodded and started to swim out of the water. Julie looked at Scooter "You never told me you had a dog."

Scooter rolled his eyes and Connie elbowed Julie on the ribs. Then it hit Julie.

"Oh yeah! That dog."

Connie rolled her eyes. Julie and Taylor walked over to the pool house and once inside went to the girls changing room. Inside were two separate showers, a sink, and a door that hid the toilet. Taylor locked the door and gathered her things. Inside of her bag she had her underclothes, a bottle of 2 in 1 Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner, a loofa, and body wash. She hung her towel and clothes on a hook outside the door and stepped into the shower stall. She heard Julie do the same, before she turned on the shower. She quickly rinsed before grabbing the shampoo and squeezing a large drop of it onto the palm of her hand. She massaged it into her scalp. The silence in the room was unbearable and was causing her to get angrier.

"Can I have some of your shampoo? I left mine at home." Julie asked cautiously.

"Sure" answered Taylor as she handed Julie the bottle. Julie took it and did the same.

"I thought you were going to kick her ass. I would have."

Taylor laughed sarcastically, "then after I had kicked her ass she would've cried and said it was an accident. Then everyone would look at me like the bad guy, just like she planed it." Julie shook her head and laughed.

"You know I would've never thought that. How did you figure her out?"

Taylor laughed "My dad is a director, remember? He's seen and used this plot in a bunch of scripts."

The two girls quickly lathered and rinsed before drying off and changing into their undies and street clothes. Julie stepped out of the shower drying her hair with her towel, and Taylor wrapped it in a turban-like fashion. They both took their combs out of their respective bags and combed their hair. They quickly finished and collected all of their belongings. Julie opened the door and stepped out first and Taylor followed. Just outside the door stood Charlie.

"Damn you girls take forever."

Julie shook her head "The little boy's room is that way Cap'n." Julie pointed to the opposite side of the room.

Charlie shook his head, "Actually I was waiting for Taylor. So Julie, can you make like a tree?"

Taylor laughed and Julie rolled her eyes dramatically, " I can tell when I'm not wanted."

The three laughed and Julie turned and headed outside. Taylor turned to Charlie.

"So what's up Charlie? I wouldn't want your girlfriend to attack me for talking to you."

Charlie shook his head and chuckled "I wouldn't out it past her. But I wanted to apologize for her. What she did was totally wrong. Had she slapped someone else, she probably would be floating face down in the pool right now."

The two laughed and Charlie massaged the back of his neck and continued. "You really proved yourself out there today. You showed everyone out there that you're the bigger person, and that is something that all the Ducks respect. Especially me." Charlie then took a few steps backwards as Taylor raised an eyebrow.

He waved "See ya' tomorrow Tay."

And with that he stepped outside, leaving a very intrigued Taylor standing in the middle of the pool house.

Taylor eventually stepped out of the pool house and walked outside. Most of the guests were starting to filter into the pool house. Guy, Connie, and Fulton were helping Adam clear up the snack table. Charlie and Linda stood on the other side of the yard talking to each other in loud whispers. She couldn't spot the rest of the out of state students. Taylor looked around then decided to ask Adam and the others, where her rode had gone. She walked over to the four, "Hey guys, where did the others go?"

"Oh, they just went to warm the car up." Adam said as he wiped his hands on his shorts "I'll walk you out to the car."

"Okay," Taylor said as she nodded, she hugged the three others, and followed Adam into the house.

Adam stuck his hands in his pockets and slowed his pace to match Taylor's, " I hoped you enjoyed the party. I had fun. I just hope you're a better softball player than you are a basketball player."

Taylor laughed and punched Adam in the arm.

"Why didn't you do that to Linda? Huh?"

Taylor laughed and playfully shoved him, before becoming serious "Adam can I ask you something?"

Adam nodded wondering what made her mood change

"How can such a clumsy guy, do something as graceful as skate?"

Taylor laughed and ran away from him, he quickly ran after her as she made it to the front door, and caught up to her before she could reach the car. He tackled her to the ground and began to intensely tickle her, much to the amusement of the teens sitting inside the car.

"Adam stop" Taylor cried out between her intense fits of laughter.

Adam shook his head "Not until you take it back."

"Never" yelled Taylor as everyone continued laughing; this only made Adam tickle her harder.

"Adam, I take it back. I surrender." Taylor pulled out her white towel and waved it in the air to emphasize she meant it. Adam stopped, and got up quickly wiping grass off his trunks. He offered Taylor his hand and she accepted. He pulled her up and she to wiped the grass off of herself. He helped her remove the grass that had been clinging onto the back of her shirt. Portman opened the door and stepped out. Adam walked her to the car and hugged her good-bye. Taylor crawled into the car and Portman patted Adam on the back, before also climbing into the car. Adam waved at everyone, and they did the same. "Bye cake-eater" was shouted out the window multiple times as the car pulled out of the driveway. Adam stood on the driveway, hands in his pockets, till he could no longer see the SUV.

(Later that Night)

Taylor sat cross-legged on her bed, munching on some pita bread and once again reading the city guidebook. Julie was on a date with Scooter, and said she would be back at around 10:30. It was barely 7 o'clock. She hadn't joined the others at the dinning hall. It had been torture on the ride back to the dorms; all everyone was talking to her about was the Linda and Adam incidents. She admitted that if Linda crossed the line again, she wouldn't hold back. She also told them that if they didn't shut up, she would come after them at night with her softball bat. Needless to say the rest of the ride was quiet one.

She put the book down and lay down on her bed. Her thoughts kept on drifting back to Charlie and Adam. They were both cute, but she could only see them as future friends. Charlie was the guy she would most likely hang out at the arcade with. The guy she would go to when she needed to have some fun. What he had said lingered in her mind. It was almost as if he had given her a seal of approval, and that meant something to her. Most of her life she had grown up being the odd one out. She had very little friends. She went to various preparatory schools in her young life. The result was always the same, people would pretend to be her friend in her face and talk bad about her behind her back. So it was nice to know that she was welcomed into a new social circle. Her life was never completely stable. Her father was never around, and various women flaunted in and out of her home whenever he was home. She never had a solid female figure to look up to.

She scratched her chin and shook the thoughts out of her mind. She flipped onto her stomach. Then there was Adam. He was the quietest of the group, and it was not easy to figure him out. He seemed to never let the real him shine through, and if he did the people around him didn't notice, they were busy with their own thing. Like when he was talking to Taylor earlier, he was about to tell her something that he felt, and then Goldberg interrupted him. Later in the day she had asked him about it, and he shrugged it off saying it wasn't important. She realized then that for the rest of her stay there she would have to get Adam to let loose a little more.

Her stomach grumbled loudly interrupting all thoughts in her head. She had only eaten a turkey sandwich and some pita bread since breakfast. The dinning hall was closed and she didn't want to sleep with an empty stomach. She got off her bed and walked over to the mini-fridge she had brought with her. She opened it and saw that the only thing in it was four bottles of mango-flavored aloe Vera juice. She shut the fridge door and remembered she had seen a small Chinese restaurant a block away. She grabbed her black bomber jacket, wallet, and keys and headed outside.

She soon returned with an order of brown rice and beef and broccoli. She walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of aloe Vera juice. She was half way through her meal when she heard the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She took a sip of juice before opening her window she was about to stick her head out the window when a rock flew right by her head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Taylor yelled before sticking her head out her window. Fulton and Portman stood outside looking up at Taylor.

"Sorry," Fulton said

Taylor shrugged it off with a smile, "So what's up?"

"There's a party a couple of blocks away. Wanna come?"

Taylor bit her lip, "What kind of party? Is there going to be a live band?"

Fulton nodded "Yeah, it's more like a gig than a party."

Taylor smiled, "Sounds like my kind of party. I'll be down in 5minutes."

Taylor quickly shut her window and closed her blinds, much to Portman's disappointment. She opened her closet and pulled out her favorite stonewashed jeans, black Weezer baby doll tee, black suede blazer, and Vans checkered slip-on's. She shoveled a few more spoonfuls of her food in her mouth before putting the rest in her fridge. She quickly scribbled a note for Julie. After grabbing her keys, wallet, and bottle of juice she left the room locking the door. She ran downstairs, quickly finishing the juice.

She greeted Fulton and Portman, "Hey guys."

"Hey Tay. Listen, I hope you don't mind there's going to be some serious drinking at the party."

Taylor shrugged and walked ahead of the two "I just hope you guys don't mind me out drinking both of you."

Portman and Fulton looked at each other smiling and shaking their heads.

That's all! Hope you guys like the chapter, I really don't think it was that great, I might come back later and edit it.


	6. And Don't Ask Why

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor.

(This chapter was Beta-d by Yaaamish)

Shout out's:

Yaaamish: Aloe-Vera juice rocks my socks! It's sort of tangy, but it is delicious. My favorite flavor is Mango-Passion Fruit; it's yummy. The first time I saw it I thought it was going to taste gross, but I was thirsty and bought it. Now I really like it, but it sort of pricey. I have to buy it in a health food store, and my ass is broke. I was craving it when I wrote the last chapter. I'm glad you liked how I wrote Linda. Me no likey her at all. LOL!

Lilee: I'm glad you love the story. Don't worry they don't get drunk. But they might at another point and time. ;).

luvhockeyboys-21n00: Linda so deserves to get her butt kicked! I've always thought that she was a total snob. I fixed the problem. I don't know how I missed it. I read that thing over like a million times. Okay maybe only twice, but yeah it was a silly mistake.

Phoenix Lumen: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I did fix the mistake. Thank you for pointing it out.

* * *

The three teens walked down the street. The gig was being held in an underground café/club. The sound of music was getting louder as they neared a brick building with a sign that said _Luna, Café, Sol._ They reached the stairwell and Taylor stopped them.

"Listen guys, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. So let's not get too smashed. I'm jamming at ten thirty, with or without you."

Portman crossed his arms over his chest "That only gives us two and a half hours! That's bogus!"

Fulton looked at Portman, "She's right dude. We've got to handle our shit tonight. I have to move in at eight a.m. and we have a meeting at ten."

Portman shook his head "Eleven, and that's my final offer."

Fulton looked at Taylor and both nodded their heads in agreement. Portman looked satisfied and led them downstairs. A tall burl guy stood in front of the door. Fulton greeted him.

"Hey Tiny. How's it going?"

"It's all good man. These your friends?"

Fulton nodded, "This is Portman and Taylor."

Tiny looked her up and down making Taylor uncomfortable. Sure, Taylor had done things with guys, but that didn't mean she liked getting unwanted attention. This didn't go unnoticed by Portman who stepped forward. Fulton stopped Portman with one hand, and pushed him towards Taylor.

"Taylor's his girlfriend."

Tiny put his hands up in surrender as Taylor played along wrapping her arm around Dean's waist and slipping her hand into his pocket, much to his delight. Portman wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No problem, any friend of Fulton is a friend of mine." Tiny said as he opened the door and let them in. Once the door was shut Taylor quickly removed her hand from his pocket and shoving both her hands in her pockets. Portman looked down at her and frowned "Come on babe, you know that felt right."

Taylor glared at him and he quickly dropped his arm from around her.

The really large room was filled with smoke and people. A stage sat in the farthest wall from the door and there were plenty of people in the pit. A large group stood away from the pit, looking up at the band that was playing. The other side of the room had a few couches and armchairs that were sectioned off into small conversation areas. A coat check was next to the main door and the bar was on the opposite side of the room. Fulton took their jackets and handed them to the attendant who gave him a plastic number. Portman led the way to an empty couch. Taylor and Fulton took a seat and he asked them what they wanted; the both of them asked for a Corona. Portman nodded and headed over to the bar.

Fulton was looking around the room when Taylor leaned closer to him.

"Thanks for saving me back there. If it weren't for you I think Tiny would have like, had me pined to the wall with his eyes."

Fulton laughed "No problem."

The two looked at the band from their seats. They were playing a cover of Green Day's _Basket Case_. Taylor couldn't help but notice how out of sync the band was. The bass player was a few beats behind and the lead guitarist was a few beats ahead. The only two who were playing at the same beat were the drummer, a shaggy red head, and the lead singer who played second guitar. Taylor looked at him. He was the spitting image of Rivers Cuomo. He had the black-framed glasses and same boyish looks. As she was looking at him he scanned the room and his eyes momentarily locked with hers. She smiled and he did the same. The sound of an obviously flat note broke their concentration on each other as the Rivers clone turned and glared at the guitarist. Taylor turned towards the bar to see if Portman had gotten the beers yet, and sure enough he was heading over to them with three beers in his hand. He sat down next to her and passed out the drinks.

"Thanks Portman, I got the next round." Taylor said

"Well, be careful. They are carding everyone. Rumor has it that this place may get raided tonight."

Taylor took a large swig of her beer as Fulton turned to Dean.

"I know there are four exits. The main one, the one next to the restrooms, one that's backstage, and a big sidewalk window inside the coat check."

Portman nodded and the group quietly finished off their drinks. Taylor got up.

"Ready for another round?"

The two nodded, and Fulton looked up "But could you get me a Heineken?"

"Sure," Taylor said before turning to Portman, "what about you?"

"I'll have another Corona."

Taylor nodded and headed over to the bar, where a bunch of people were at the bar. The bartenders were not only serving beers, but they were making cocktails and shooters as well. Taylor looked up at the menu and decided to order a few shooters for her and her friends as well as the beers. She saw that they had a cocktail called the Dallas Stars so she decided to get two of those for Portman and Fulton, and a Green Eyed Blonde for herself.

A shaggy blonde bartender came up to her, "What can I get you"

She looked at him and smiled, "Two Heinekens, two Dallas Stars, a Corona, and a Green eyed blonde."

The bartender smiled and gave her the beers, and prepared the layered drinks. When he was done he handed her the drinks. She paid for the drinks and left him a big tip, and carefully made her way back to her friends. Fulton saw her and stood up. He grabbed the beer bottles, and handed Portman his.

Portman shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you said we should try not to get to smashed?"

Taylor shrugged, "What, you think that these drinks are all mine? The two green and gold ones are for you and Fulton. It's called a Dallas Star."

Fulton took the shot glass, "What's in it?" Taylor looked at it, "I think it's made up of ½ oz. Green Crème de Menthe and 1/2 oz. Goldschlager."

Taylor picked up her drink, "Mine is called a green eyed blonde. My dad used to always make it for an ex-girlfriend of his. It's made with 1/3 oz. Melon liqueur, 1/3 oz. Banana liqueur, and 1/3 oz. Bailey's Irish crème. It's sweet and creamy. It's real good, but they kind of get to you after the third one."

The guys nodded before all three raised their shot glasses and drank from them. Portman and Fulton seemed to like theirs and thanked Taylor as they grabbed their beers.

The band started playing Alkaline Trio's _War-brain_, and everyone started to get into it. Taylor got up and handed Portman her Heineken, "Hold this for me. I've got to get into that pit."

She rushed over and pushed her way into the pit. It was a lot more humid in there than she expected, but she shrugged it off and began to join in the pushing and shoving. She was next to a lanky looking guy who elbowed her in the ribs, she shoved her weight into him and the guy stumbled out of the pit. The people around her laughed, and she shrugged. She soon got tired of it and pushed her way out of the pit. When she got out she found herself in front of the stage, people around her were jumping around and some were skanking. She looked up at the band and joined in on the dancing around with a group of guys and girls. She cringed when she heard the lead guitarist speeding up. The lead singer rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked frustrated, and turned to the drummer who also looked irritated. Taylor looked at the bass player who was in his own world and once again offbeat. The lead singer looked at the crowd, Taylor caught his eye again and gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked her up and down. Taylor bit down her lips as her hips moved in rhythm with him and the drummer. The guitar player once again played the wrong note. Taylor glared at him and the lead singer smiled.

The song finally came to an end, "You guys have been great. We're Epson, grab a copy of our demo at the coat check, while we take a short break."

The singer gave her one last long look before heading backstage. Taylor looked at where he had just disappeared to when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Fulton and Portman standing next to her, Fulton handed her the beer she'd asked him to hold.

"You can stop drooling now?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Ha! Ha! Very funny."

Portman looked at her, "You know he was drooling just as much as you were."

Taylor perked up immediately, "Really?!"

The bash brothers laughed and Fulton patted her on the shoulder, "So you admit you were drooling?"

Taylor was about to answer when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Epson's front man.

"Hey, I'm Peter."

Taylor smiled, "I'm Taylor."

She was about to introduce him to the bash brothers when she noticed that they had disappeared. She turned her attention back to Peter.

"You were awesome out there. But what was up with your guitarist and bassist, bro?"

Peter nodded, "I don't know. But this isn't the first time they fucked up. I think this is Epson's last gig."

Taylor patted him on the back, "It's okay Peter. I think you and your drummer should form another band."

Peter nodded, "That's what's most likely happen." He decided to change the subject.

"I've never seen you around here. Did you just move?"

Taylor nodded and took a swig from her bottle, "Yeah, I'm from California. I'm pitching for Eden's softball team."

"Oh that's cool. Sean, my drummer, and me are juniors at Eden."

Taylor smiled, "That's cool. So, how long have you played the guitar for?"

He stopped and thought about it "About four years. I started when I was 12. So do you play any instruments?"

Taylor nodded and took a sip of her drink, "Yeah I started playing guitar when I was 12. I've been playing for about three years, now."

Peter leaned on the stage, "Well, maybe I can hear you play sometime. Have you ever played in a band?"

"Yeah, we broke up about a month before I came here. I was 2nd guitar and did lead vocals."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, if you want we can hang out after we finish our set. I'd like to hear you play, and I'm about to go back on."

Taylor looked at her watch it was 9:40, "Well, I have to be back in the dorms by eleven… so we can hang out for awhile."

Peter nodded, "That sounds good. Just come on back stage when we're done."

"Hey Peter, we're about to go back on." Someone yelled from the door leading up to the stage. Peter turned and nodded, before turning back to her. "Well, I'll see you in a little bit."

Taylor nodded and he walked away, looking back every few minutes.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." Portman said

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Fulton wrapped his arm around her, "Portman's just jealous. Don't worry about him."

Taylor and Fulton laughed. Portman was about to reply when shouts were heard, people were running away from the restroom and backstage area.

"Cops" was all that anyone could hear.

She turned to see Peter and Sean run out from backstage. Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the coat check, his guitar in his other hand. Sean, Portman, and Fulton ran behind them. The coat check attendant opened the door and let them in. Peter put his guitar down and climbed onto a table, opening the sidewalk window. Taylor looked at him and he gave her his hand, she took it and he helped her up. She saw Fulton grab their jackets. Peter grabbed his guitar and pushed it out the window before hoisting himself up and out of the window. When he was lying on the sidewalk he turned and grabbed Taylor's hands and pulled her up, as Portman gave her a little boost. Taylor crawled out, but in the process her jeans slid halfway off her butt. Revealing her Victoria's Secret lace boy-short knickers. She heard Portman say "Thank you God," before she finally made it all the way out. She pulled her pants up and helped Portman and Sean out. When it was Fulton's turn he threw their jackets out the window before climbing out of it himself, with their help. Taylor, Fulton, and Portman quickly put on their jackets. The five teens helped a few more people out when suddenly police sirens were heard around them. The group ran towards Eden Hall. When they finally reached the gate Taylor and Portman thanked Peter, and said good-bye to him and Sean. Fulton stayed with them and walked Taylor to her dorm they were all still out of breath.

"That shit was crazy!" Fulton said clutching his sides.

Taylor nodded as she breathed in through her nose before she smacked herself on the forehead, "Damn it!"

Portman looked at her "What? Did you leave something?"

Taylor shook her head and stomped her foot, "I totally forgot to get Peter's number."

Fulton and Portman laughed out loud. Fulton patted her on the back "We nearly got caught by the Pigs, and your worried about some guy's phone number?"

Taylor stuck her tongue out at him, "I guess I'll just have to wait till school starts."

They soon reached her residence hall and she waved at them, before heading inside the building. She quietly climbed up to the second floor and pulled out her keys. When she reached the door to her room she could hear Julie humming along with her radio. Taylor unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Julie put down the book she had been reading and looked at her, noticing how flushed and sweaty she looked.

"What happened to you?"

Taylor threw her keys on her desk, "It's a long story."

Julie shrugged, "I've got plenty of time."

Taylor shrugged and began to tell her about the nights events, as she gathered things for her shower. She ended the tale a few minutes later. Julie didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad. She decided the story was kind of funny and laughed. Taylor looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Gee. Thanks for the support."

Julie shook her head and tried to contain her laughter, "No, it's just that I was thinking it's only your first day here and so much has already happened to you. You almost get into a fight, you were rolling around in the grass with Adam, a rock almost hit you, you had to pretend to be Dean's girlfriend and you moon him, you were almost arrested, and you forgot to get your saviors phone number."

Taylor laughed too, "I just hope everyday isn't this eventful. I'm going to take a shower but when I get back, you have to tell me about your date with Scooter."

Julie nodded and Taylor went to shower. She finished her shower, changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth, before returning to her room. She and Julie spent an hour or so talking before they both went to bed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. ;P


	7. It's Not A Question

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor.

Shout out's:

**To Everyone**: This chapter is kind of blah. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing fanfic again. Please bear with me. I'm sorry it took forever!

**Yaaamish**- Hehe, there is definitely some sexual tension there. Hehe, poor Portman.

**Blonde-brain**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Taylor. Peter won't be making his guest appearance for a few chapters, but when he does I hope you like it.

**Luvhockeyboys-21n00**- glad you liked the last chapter. I had fun with it. I think Portman would say something like that. Sorry it took so long to update.

At five thirty the next morning Taylor woke up. She was a bit groggy. _Maybe I shouldn't have had that Green Eyed Blonde… Nah._ Taylor thought as she changed into navy blue soffe shorts, a Yankees softball tee, and running shoes. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and ran to the bathroom. On her way there she noticed some of the girls were already moving in. Julie had told her recently that some of the ducks were going to be moving in around 7 o'clock and she agreed to help them move in. And so she'd decided to cut her batting practice completely and rest for a while afterward.

She walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed and flossed. After splashing some water on her face to wake her up a bit she grabbed a paper towel. She carefully pat dried her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the fact that she had light bags under her eyes. _I guess I'll take a nap after I help everyone move in,_ She thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

When she got to her room she ran a brush through her hair, pulling it into an orderly ponytail. Grabbing her softball bag she quietly closed the door and headed out to the track.

(15 minutes later.)

Taylor had already stretched and was ten minutes into her run when she heard someone running along the track behind her. She turned to see who it was, and saw a tall brunette wearing a red Bardy University t-shirt (A.N. look Jamie a University named after you!) (B.N. woohoo! I'm honored!)> , black basketball shorts, and black running shoes. _He's hot!_ Taylor thought as she smiled at him. He replied with a nod and a half smile. She turned back with a smile gracing her lips as she heard him quicken his pace in order to catch up with her.

"Hey" he said.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Hey."

"I'm Rick Riley."

A look of recognition washed over her features, "Wait a second! Rick Riley, as in last years varsity captain?"

Rick smirked and shrugged, "So you've heard of me."

Taylor snorted, "Oh yeah. I've heard alot about you. Julie Gaffney's my roommate."

Rick's cocky demeanor was washed away "So. You're a friend of the Ducks?"

Taylor shrugged, "I guess you can say that. I've met them all and they're pretty cool."

"Well, you've probably heard about our hockey teams falling out last year."

Taylor nodded, "Oh yeah. I've heard a lot about it."

Riley looked at her with what could be called sincere remorse, "I was a real asshole last year. I guess it was a power thing, you know? It was like I was on top of the world. I was a senior, captain of the hockey team, and was going out with the most popular girl on campus. Heck my dad even bought me a Porsche Boxter."

He shook his head, "Pretty soon my ego started controlling my actions."

Taylor looked at him. He had a shameful expression on his face. She stopped running and put a hand on his upper arm to stop him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I know plenty of people who have felt that way. The first step off that high horse is admitting that you were a jackass. But hey, you just did that, didn't you?"

Rick chuckled, "So, what's the next step Dr… wait I don't even know your name. I just spilled my guts to a total stranger."

"Hehe, I have that affect on people. My name is Taylor Walter. And the next step is trying to right your wrongs."

Rick looked at her with a puzzled expression, "How exactly do I go about doing that?"

Taylor walked off the track, and sat on the beach towel next to her bag. Rick stood awkwardly on the track. Taylor patted the space next to her on the towel and he walked over and took his seat.

Taylor sat Indian style and rested her elbows on her knees, "Ok, well you can't go up to them and ask for forgiveness. They wouldn't believe you at all."

Rick turned to her, "Why do you say that?"

"Remember the time you went and spoke to them about the dinner?"

Rick nodded, "yeah."

"That's why. They put their trust in you and ended up cleaning dishes and toilets. And all because you guys tricked them."

"That's a good point," Rick said while he lay back on the towel, "What do you suggest I do?"

Taylor bit her lip and looked out onto the track, before turning back towards Rick, "Well, you have a golden opportunity now. So during this whole athletic training be nice to them. That's about all you can do."

Rick nodded, "Ok then, I'll be nice."

Taylor nodded, "Excellent."

The timer in her watch went off, and Taylor got up. Rick did the same.

"Well, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for listening to me and giving me advice."

To this Taylor shrugged, "No problem."

Rick grabbed Taylor's bag and towel and handed them to her.

"So, do you usually run at this time?" Rick asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Taylor nodded as she took the items.

"Cool, I usually run at this time too. So, if I don't see you today, I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

Taylor smiled, "Ok then. Bye"

Taylor turned around and started heading back to the dorms. Rick looked at her retreating form for a few seconds before running off onto the track.

(#Dorms#)

Taylor opened the door to her room. Julie was up already, and gathering her things.

"Hey Tay, how was your run?"

Taylor shrugged lightly, "It was alright."

She'd previously decided not to mention her meeting with Rick. It just didn't seem all that important.

Taylor got her shower caddy and clothes before following Julie to the showers.

(#20 minutes later#)

The two freshly showered and clothed teens walked outside. Julie wore a pair of jeans and a white short-sleeved smock blouse, with white flip-flops. She hugged Taylor good-bye and headed over to the parking lot.

She and Scooter were going to go pick up Connie in order to help her move into the room across from theirs (Julie and Taylor).

Taylor walked over to the courtyard between all the dormitories and waited for the guys. She wore a Kelley green short-sleeved polo over a white long sleeved tee and khaki Dickie shorts. On her feet she had green chucks. She saw some of the out of state ducks sitting on the steps in front of their dorm, the only ones missing were Dwayne and Ken. She quickly walked over and sat next to Portman.

"Good morning guys!" She said cheerfully as she punched Portman on the shoulder

"Dude, what was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his arm.

Taylor shrugged and punched him on the other arm, "I don't know. I just have a lot of energy."

Russ looked over at the rest of the guys and smirked.

"Well, since you have so much energy, I guess you wouldn't mind helping people move in soon?"

Taylor shrugged, "Sure, who is it?"

The guys got up and headed towards the building, Russ opened the door and the others walked in, "Adam… oh yeah, and Charlie."

"Wait you said _someone_!" Taylor protested

Russ laughed, "No. I said _people_. Now you better get moving, they should be in the parking lot right about now."

With that said Russ walked into the dorm, leaving a fuming Taylor standing at the bottom of the stairs, and closed the door behind him.

Taylor walked over to the parking lot and spotted Adam getting some stuff out of a black 2005 Bentley Continental GT. A man was helping him take all his luggage from the trunk. As she walked over towards him he spotted her and waved. She waved back.

She finally reached him and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Adam. I'm here to help you move in."

He smiled, "Thanks." After a short pause, he motioned to the other man, "Oh, this is my father."

Taylor turned and was greeted by a serious looking man, "Good morning Mr. Banks. I'm Taylor Walter." She offered him a hand to shake, which he accepted, giving her hand a firm shake.

"Good morning to you as well Miss Walter. I've heard a lot of great things about you. The alumni association is looking forward to the softball season, and we hope you can help Eden become state champs this year."

Philip Banks turned towards his son, "I have to be going son. I have an early meeting with the board of trustees, and I cannot be late."

And with that Philip Banks got into his luxury car, and drove off.

Taylor looked around at the four suitcases, "You don't have a lot of things with you."

Adam shrugged, "My brother and me dropped some boxes off in my room last weekend."

Taylor nodded and grabbed two of the suitcases. They were pretty big and moderately heavy, but had wheels on them, making them easier to handle. She walked next to Adam.

"Oh, do you know when Charlie is getting here? Russ tricked me into helping Charlie move in as well."

Adam laughed, "Don't worry. Charlie is going to move in at the same time as Fulton. So Portman will help him move in."

Taylor nodded.

(#WoW#)

I'm sorry for the long wait guys. This was my first semester at college and I took 16 units. But now that im in winter-session I'll be posting about once a week. You guys all rock! Especially my BETA-Yaaamish!


	8. But a Lesson

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor Brooklyn Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor.

(This chapter was Beta-d by Yaaamish)

Shout Out's: **You all make my day shine a little brighter!**

Blonde-brain- Here's the update. Merry Christmas to you too! And a happy New Year! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one.

Bankies baybee99 - I'm glad you love the story so far! Hope you love this chapter.

WhiteTiger-82087 – Hehe! OMG are you my soul mate??? Jk. **Sigh** if only dreams could become reality, I would live in polygamy with Rivers, Robert Carmine and Banks. Hehe JK! I'm glad you like the combo as well. Peter's character should be making another appearance soon. So stay tuned.

B - hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yaaamish – Jamie you so rock! The **BEST** Beta ever! Hehe I didn't know the direction either, so I decided to end this chapter here. I have a great idea of where this chapter will head too. Ok… I lied. I have a slight idea but I will sleep on it and email you about it later.

**READ THIS: This chapter isn't insinuating a budding romance. I don't plan on it becoming an Adam/OC fic. At least at the moment I don't think it will. It may later on in the story or maybe even later in the trilogy, but not right now. Love Ya' All! JEN**

Taylor plopped onto Adam's bed. She was exhausted. It had taken them an hour to unpack and put everything away. The "few" boxes Adam and his brother had dropped off earlier that week were heavy and large. There were 6 of them in total.

Adam sat down next to her, his back leaning against the wall. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside. It read 8:10.

"Charlie and Guy should be here any minute now."

Guy, Adam, and Charlie shared a triple. Adams bed was on one side of the room, and Charlie and Guy's were setup like bunk beds on the other. Adam's side of the wall was covered with a Wayne Gretzky poster, awards, and pictures of him and the ducks.  
Taylor turned to look at Adam, "So what were you going to tell me yesterday? You know, before Goldberg did that cannonball?"

Adam sighed and shook his head, "I already told you, it really isn't that important."

Taylor sat up and frowned, "I've known you for...alright, a day, but even I know when your BS-ing. Come on you can tell me. I promise to listen and not to judge. Girl scouts honor." Taylor did the Girl Scout hand sign.

Adam laughed and nodded "Fine, I'll tell you."

Taylor clapped and gave him her undivided attention. Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know how you told me that your dad kind of ignores you?"

Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah well, my dad ignores everything in my life besides hockey. I mean I could get the Nobel Peace Prize or something, but he wouldn't care. He would think it was taking away from my playing hockey."

Adam sighed and Taylor hugged his torso, "That really sucks Adam. I'm sorry to hear that you have all that pressure on you."

Adam smiled at her and was about to say something when Portman burst into the room.

"Aw man. I knew I shouldn't have let you help Banks."

Taylor and Adam shook their heads and laughed.

"Serves you right Portman," Adam said as he sat up, "after letting Russ trick her into helping me and Charlie."

Taylor nodded in agreement, "But it's okay I still love you Portman." And with that said Taylor let go of Adam, stood up on the bed, and jumped on top of Portman. Portman hadn't been expecting this and he lost his balance. He fell backwards just as Guy, Charlie, and Fulton walked in.

Everyone laughed at Portman as Taylor got up and innocently shrugged, "What can I say? I have a way of knocking some guys right off their feet."

(#30 minutes later#)

Taylor and Adam had helped Charlie and Guy unpack quickly. They hadn't brought as much stuff as Adam, so it didn't take them as long. Taylor and Guy sat on the top bunk, their feet dangling off the edge. Charlie lay back on the bottom bunk, and Adam sat on his bed, his back against the wall.

"Okay… what do we do now?" Taylor asked boredly.

"They're not feeding us 'till after the assembly today." Charlie whined.

A knock on the door interrupted us and Adam went to get it. When Adam opened the door Scooter walked into the room and the guys looked at him quizzically.

"Hey guys. Um… Taylor there's some weird delivery guy looking for you in your room."

Taylor looked at him, slightly confused, "I already got all the stuff I had shipped over here."

Scott shrugged and she jumped off the bunk and stormed out the door.

The guys all looked at each other and followed her outside.  
(At the girls dorm)

Taylor suspected who the "weird delivery guy" was. She shook her head in anger as she marched up the stairs in her residence hall. When she got to her floor she made a right and opened the door.

"Why are you here?" Taylor rudely asked as she entered the room.

The guys came up behind her and saw a man dressed in a black designer suit, pink collared shirt, and a black silk tie standing in the middle of the room, while giving Julie and Connie a scrutinizing look. The male turned and looked at Taylor in shock, covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Why Miss Walter is that how you talk to your friend. What kind of manners have you picked up in this school? I knew the Eden Hall riffraff would bring you down, but I had no idea it would happen so soon."

Taylor glared at the man, "First of all you are not my friend. You aren't even worthy of calling me an acquaintance. Secondly these are my friends and you will treat them with respect. Is that understood?"

The man sneered at the group, "Whatever you say, Miss Walter."

Taylor nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "Good. Now why has Natasha sent you Alex?"

Alex pointed to a large box on her bed, "She asked me to make sure it got to you safely. That's why I asked this boy to go fetch you."

Taylor rolled her eyes and spat out, "Take it back."

Alex smirked and walked over to the door, "Sorry, but I was given specific instructions from your father to not let you return it. He sends his love. Oh, and Ms. Bennett asked me to tell you that her agent will be calling you soon. Tata."

He waved the guys away from him and exited the room.

Taylor glared at the box and grabbed it. She was about to throw it out the open window when she felt someone grab the box from her hands.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Adam asked holding the box.

Taylor had hot tears in her eyes, and was breathing heavily.

"Can I have a few minutes alone please?" She asked without turning to face them. Most of the ducks silently walked out of the room. Julie gave Taylor a hesitant look. Adam nodded to Julie to go on. Julie looked at Taylor and Adam wearily as she closed the door.


	9. Learned in Time

**Spunky's Disclaimer:** I've chucked every stupid penny I could find into a stupid wishing fountain… and I still don't own the Mighty Ducks! Why oh why is the world so cruel?! I could've invested them in stocks!! Okay back to reality. I don't own the Ducks! Heck I don't even own Taylor Brooklyn, she just kind of made herself at home in my brain. So I decided to use her in this story so she can pay up the five months rent she owes me! LOL!

**Taylor** **Brooklyn** **Walter:** Born and raised in the City of Angels (that's Los Angeles for those of you that don't know). She is 5'5 and has an athletic frame. She has straight chestnut colored hair. Her eyes are green. She is entering Eden Hall to pitch for the Varsity Softball Team. She plays guitar and likes to go against the grain sometimes. Her dad is a director.

Summary: High School has its ups and downs, and it is no exception at Eden. The Ducks are having the time of their life during their sophomore year. Features my OC, Taylor.

Shout Out's: **Merry Happy Holidays! I'm soooooooo sorry that it has been almost two years since I updated this story! Yesterday, while I was ice skating I looked down at the ice, and remember the Mighty Ducks, and decided that no matter what I have to try and complete this fic. So, I'm back guys! I'll have some time to write since I'm transferring to school in Utah** **(Woot! GO BYU COUGARS!!!!!!!!!), and I have a pretty flexible schedule. I also think the snow will inspire me ) **

Taylor continued to stare blankly out the window, as tears freely fell from her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She was lost in thought, and didn't realize that Adam was still in the room.

Adam put his hands in his pockets and spoke up, "So… who was that?"

Taylor jumped a little. She had no idea anyone had stayed behind. She didn't turn around to face him, "I said I wanted to be alone. Just go away."

Adam shook his head defiantly, "Sorry I can't do that."

Taylor laughed bitterly, "Well, then you're going to be sitting here in silence, cause I don't feel like talking."

Adam shrugged and pulled up a seat, "Hey, I've got plenty of time."

He sat down and looked at his watch.

(#the Ducks and Scooter#)

The group had all moved down the hall to the lounge area. They all looked a bit perplexed; some even looked a bit worried. They all plopped down on the over-stuffed couches and sat in silence. Julie leaned on Scooter. Though they had barely met, Julie and Taylor were becoming very good friends. Julie sensed that she could confide in Taylor, and that Taylor wouldn't judge her actions. Taylor had a very liberal mind, and that would rub off a bit on the slightly conservative girl.

Charlie looked over at Julie and Connie, "Who was that guy?"

Connie shrugged, "He didn't speak one word to us after Scooter left. He was just… looking down at us."

Guy clasped his hands together and leaned forward, resting them on his knees. "He called himself her friend."

"Yeah," Russ said, "but she treated him more like a servant. Not that he didn't deserve it. That foo' was being a major asshole."

Julie piped in, "I think he works for Natasha."

"Who's Natasha?" Fulton asked

Julie brought her feet up on the couch and tucked them underneath her, "Natasha is her dad's girlfriend. She's a model and Taylor absolutely hates her."

Luis's head shot up, "Hold up, the stuffy dude said Ms. Bennett, right?"

Everyone nodded and Luis eyes bulged out, "Dude, her dad's dating Natasha Bennett!"

Julie looked at him as if saying, "So what?" The guys and Connie on the other hand were excitedly chattering away.

Soon they all settled down, each person filled with a variety of thoughts. Julie looked around at the group, "I wonder how it going in there?"

Everyone subconsciously turned and looked at the door where Adam and Taylor were.

(#inside the room, about 15 minutes later#)

Adam looked down at his watch, _15 minutes have passed, _he thought

Taylor and Adam were in the same position as before. Taylor looking out the window, as Adam was seated by the door. Adam decided he had enough of the silence.

"You know Taylor," Adam said as he stood up, "Your being a bit of a hypocrite."

Taylor turned around looking furious, "What the hell are you talking about Banks? I am not a hypocrite!"

Adam shrugged, "About forty-five minutes ago you were pestering me to tell you my problems. Now you're the one refusing to talk to me. That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Taylor looked ready to lash out at him, but what happened next Adam wasn't expecting.

Taylor threw her arms around him… and began to sob. She mumbled incoherently into his shirt, as her body racked with sobs. Adam massaged her back with one hand, while he held onto her with the other. They stood there for quite a while. Him standing there, holding onto her not sure what to do or say, and her letting all her anguish out.

After what felt like hours, Taylor's sobs ceased. She looked up at Adam, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that. I- I don't know"

"Shh. It's ok Tay. You just needed to release all your feelings. I understand."

Taylor hugged Adam, "Thanks. I guess I owe you an explanation."

Adam nodded.

Taylor pulled him over to her bed, and they both sat down. She placed the box on her lap, and looked down at it as she spoke. "Every time I get packages from Natasha or my dad I sort of, freak out. I'm always afraid that when I open it, I'll find a bridesmaid dress with a note saying that the wedding is in a day"

Adam looked at the box, and then up at Taylor, "why does that scare you?"

Taylor frowned and tears began to form in her eyes, "because I don't even know my dad. It's never been just me and him. I just want my daddy"

Adam rubbed small circles on her back, "its okay… I don't really know my dad either… and he definitely doesn't know me either"

Taylor gave Adam a sad smile, "Well, I guess I should probably open this thing, huh?"

Adam nodded, and Taylor took a deep breathe and lifted the lid off the box, to reveal a purse and a pair of pumps.

They both breathed out in relief.

"Well, that was a relief… now there is only one question"

"What's that," asked Adam

Taylor smirked… "How much I can sell these on e-bay for"

"Oh vey", muttered Adam


End file.
